


Untitled (cuz who needs titles right?!?)

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, POV First Person, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: I stop pacing again mouth agape. “I..what? Pssshh no!” there’s that nervous laugh and stammering again. “Yes.” I admit quietly as I flop on the bed beside Alex.She places her hand on my knee. “Then…tell her.”“I can’t just tell her I’m in love with her!” I stop realizing what I said.





	Untitled (cuz who needs titles right?!?)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first big attempt at Supercorp fic(I finished my 3x09 fix it after). This was a challenge and it didn’t quite turn out like I had originally intended but here it is. constructive critcism, comments, whatever welcome.

She looked up at me with those large hopeful eyes and oh I’ve never seen her look so small and vulnerable.

Not even when I carried her in my arms. Praying to Rao. “Please don’t let her die. I..I love her ” my lip quivered and I choked back a sob.

“I had the strangest dream.” she started her eyes trained on me tears visible in them. James sat on the couch his arm slung over the back and casually around her. Please don’t say it.

“I drame you were carrying me and..and we were flying.” she said her voice small and trembling.

“What..I…pssh..” I stammer and laugh awkwardly. “You mean like…Supergirl?” I laugh more and fiddle with my glasses trying to cover the part that wants so badly to tell her. 

“I..wish!” but what did I wish? To be the one holding her and have her know it? To be the one she wants? No she could never want me. What would a powerful CEO want with a junior reporter, anyway? 

Her eyes fall “oh..” she says softly then slowly stands from the couch. James starts to reach for her but seems to think better of it.

She’s standing right in front of me now. Starting to reach for me, but her hand stops short. I try to smile reassuringly but it comes out more of a grimace. She walks slowly past me.

My shoulders slump forward. Another piece of my soul has died, knowing I lied to her yet again. I don’t know how much more I can take. I look at James then back at the floor, chewing the inside of my cheek.

~~~~~~~~  
I go home cuz what else can I do? Even though I’ve saved her I broke her heart again. I flop on my bed and begin sobbing into my pillow.

“Kara?” Alex asks softly. Oh how’d she get in here without me hearing? I sniffle and rub roughly at my eyes.

“Are…are you alright?” she sits on the bed and rubs my back. 

“Fine, Alex. Just spiffy ” I smile trying to act cheerful. “Uh huh..” she says.

Suddenly I’m up and pacing. “I hurt her Alex!” I shout. She sits there considering me quietly for a moment then it dawns on her. 

“Lena?” she asks quietly. 

I whirl on her but say nothing.

“You saved her.” she emphasizes the saved part.

“But at what cost?” I ask fighting to suppress another sob as I nearly collapse.

She furrows her brow at me, and opens her mouth as if to speak. 

“She asked me again. Not directly but.. I just can’t stand that look on her face! I can’t go on lying. I can’t tell her the truth. She’d never forgive me!” 

“Do you..love her?” is Alex’s response.

I stop pacing again mouth agape. “I..what? Pssshh no!” there’s that nervous laugh and stammering again. “Yes.” I admit quietly as I flop on the bed beside Alex.

She places her hand on my knee. “Then…tell her.” 

“I can’t just tell her I’m in love with her!” I stop realizing what I said.

Alex sighs “I meant tell her you’re Supergirl. But yeah you might want to admit the other thing soon too, because I honestly think you might spontaneously combust if you don’t.” 

I laugh and sniffle. Taking my phone.

“Now?” Alex asks quirking an eyebrow. The clock reads 9:30. 

“No better time then the present.” I swallow unsure.

Text: 

Kara- we need to talk. Can I see you? 

I stare at the words on my screen thoughtfully before pushing the send.

Minutes pass the ellipses appearing then disappearing repeatedly. 

Lena- ok…my apartment, 20 minutes.

 

I sigh releasing a breath I didn’t know I had been holding.

“Well?” Alex prods. 

“Going to her apartment.” I say as I slip today’s rumpled clothes over my supersuit.

“Go get the girl.” Alex says as she stands to leave. I laugh despite myself.

“I seem to remember saying that to you once.” I say as I attempt to brush out my unruly hair. 

She laughs and stands before me. Wipe tears off my cheeks then cupping my face. “You can do this.” 

We’re both on the sidewalk outside my apartment she smiles and mounts her bike. “I’m only a phone call away.” she says as her bike roars to life.

~~~~`~~

I’m pacing outside Lena’s apartment going over what I want to say when suddenly the door swings open. I jump back with a start. 

“Are you going to just pace in front of my door all night?” she asks as she leans against the door frame eyebrow quirked and arms crossed.

She’s so beautiful. My mouth falls open and I’m just staring. Say something, you fool! 

Suddenly her hands are guiding me into her apartment. “Well?” she asks. “Did you come here to stare at my kitchen floor?” 

My head snaps up but I can’t seem to meet her gaze. I sigh and just start unbuttoning my shirt. Her heart speeds up and she gasps. Fully in my suit, street clothes discarded. 

 

“I wanted to tell you I swear.. I just.” I can see her starting to walk away. I swallowing thickly and begin to sob. “Please! I..” my legs buckle and suddenly I’m on my knees. “I need you. I l-love you.” I blurt out before I can stop myself then clasp my hand over my mouth.

I hear the roaring of someone’s heart beat and I’m not sure if its mine or hers. She spins on her heels and marches over to me. I brace myself for rejection, or a slap. When none comes I open my eyes a peak.

She’s on her knees in front of me her hands on my shoulders then fingers hook beneath my chin. “It must be awful hard to beg in that short of a skirt.” she says once my eyes find hers.

Before I can respond her lips are on mine. I see the fire behind my eyes. Almost like I’m about to use my heat vision, but only more intense. Her fingers are tangling in my hair. 

Her lips are so soft, her touch makes my entire body tingle. Maybe Alex was wrong? It’s going to be telling her that’s going to make me spontaneously combust.

My hands are on her back and I suppress a moan as her tongue massages mine gently. It’s never felt like this.

She breaks the kiss and starts to smile but it comes out as a yelp and she grips onto me.

I look down “oh!” I exclaim. When did that happen. “I didn’t know my kisses were that powerful. ” she says with a smirk.

“All of you is.” I say then my face is suddenly on fire. “I..I mean” 

She just laughs lightly, and I hold her. 

“uh, Kara?”

“Hmmm?” I ask as I revel in the feel of her against me, intoxicated by the smell of her.

“It’s not that I don’t love flying with you. But can we get down soon?” I smile sheepishly and settle us both on the floor. “S..sorry” I say and try fiddling with glasses that aren’t there. 

We talk all night about the DEO, my reasons for trying to keep my secret, her suspuscions(I might’ve known she suspected all along! “Fly here, on a bus” she said as she let out her musical laugh), and Krypton.

I woke up to sunlight hitting my face from a strange window and new warmth around me. Smiling as I realize Lena is sleeping wrapped around me. 

“Morning.” she says still half asleep. My free hand brushes hair from her face. “Morning” I reply unable to contain my happiness.


End file.
